


Set On You

by Time_Traveling_Person



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena needs to work on her flirting just a little bit, Plot Twist, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Traveling_Person/pseuds/Time_Traveling_Person
Summary: Overconfident Lena Luthor tries to pick up hard-to-get Kara Danvers at a club. It's not exactly as easy as she hoped it would be.





	Set On You

The lights were low and the music pounded loudly in Kara’s ears as she nursed her third martini. The club was packed just like every other Saturday night, but one seat remained empty next to her. She set her drink down on the bar top with a sigh and then turned around for the hundredth time that night. Her eyes searched through the dense crowd full of dancing bodies, but she couldn’t find the one she was looking for.

“I don’t think he’s coming, babe,” the bartender said, startling Kara back around.

She smiled politely at him, not saying anything.

“Do you want another one?” he asked.

She frowned as she looked at the time on her phone. “No thank you,” she said. When the bartender left her alone, she placed her chin in the palm of her hand and stared ahead with a blank expression.

She felt someone slide into the empty seat next to her and tilted her head to see a woman with piercing green eyes and a dangerous smile looking right at her.

“Hi,” the woman said.

“Hello,” Kara replied.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Actually—”

“Excuse me,” the woman called out to the bartender, “I’ll have a dry martini.” She turned to give Kara a seductive smirk. “And another drink for this lovely lady.” As the bartender got started on the drinks, she placed her elbow on the bar and leaned in close to Kara.

“I was just about to—”

“So what brings you to the club alone?”

Kara blinked, taken aback by the interruption. “I’m actually meeting someone.”

The woman lifted an eyebrow and made a show of looking at her expensive watch, and then at the empty space on the other side of Kara. “Are they running late?”

“A little.”

“Or they just didn’t show?”

Kara didn’t answer. The bartender placed the newly made drink in front of her. She quickly snatched it and started downing it.

“Easy there,” the woman said with a laugh.

“I was just about to leave,” Kara said, making a queasy face from drinking way too fast.

The woman gave a faux pout. “Surely you would be kind enough to give me the pleasure of your company for a few more minutes?” When Kara said nothing, the woman continued, “I’m Lena.”

“That’s nice.”

“Lena Luthor.”

Kara nodded, not paying her any mind as she sipped at her drink.

Lena frowned. “You don’t know who I am?”

“No.” Kara finally glanced at her. “Should I?”

Gaping at her, Lena said, “I’m the CEO of L-Corp. Surely you’ve heard of it?”

“I have.”

“But you haven’t heard of me?”

“Nope.”

“Well then…” Lena quickly drank the rest of her martini and flagged the bartender down for another one. It was silent between them for a few moments until Lena spoke again, “Do you have a name?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

With a sigh, “It’s Kara,” she answered.

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“Thanks.” It didn’t sound sincere at all, which didn’t go past Lena.

“So what is it that you do, Kara?”

“I do a lot of things.”

“I mean where do you work?”

“Why do you want to know? Are you going to stalk me at work?”

“Tempting.” Lena winked. “Do you want me to?”

“If it’s going to involve more conversations as annoying as this one, then no.”

Lena clenched her jaw, noticeably bothered by the comment. She turned away to dig through her wallet.

“Well I apologize for bothering you,” she said as she laid out some cash to pay for the drinks.

Kara watched on as Lena fumbled with her money and struggled to keep her composure for a fleeting moment. It was clearly a rare showcase of vulnerability coming from the other woman.

“Hang on,” she said, holding her hand up for Lena to stop, “I’m sorry. I’m not normally this rude.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“I’m serious,” Kara said. “You just caught me in a bad mood. I’m sorry.”

Lena seemed skeptical, but she slowly sat back down. “I suppose I did come on a little strong.”

“Yes you did.”

“You don’t hold back, do you?”

For the first time, Kara smiled, and Lena returned it.

“I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara said as she held her hand out.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena replied as she shook it.

“Lena Luthor? Aren’t you the CEO of L-Corp?”

“The one and only. I’m surprised you know that.”

“Don’t be too surprised. I only found out a few minutes ago.”

Their banter was more playful now. Lena was visibly relaxed again.

“So what brings you to the club alone?” Kara asked.

“I’m just looking for some good company.”

“Good company?”

“A beautiful girl to talk to,” Lena clarified.

“And you managed to land on me?”

Lena nodded. “Of course.”

Kara frowned and looked down at herself. She wasn’t feeling particularly stunning at the moment. She was wearing her favorite pink cardigan over a white dress. In fact, she looked like she just came from work.

“I guess I should be flattered,” she said.

Nodding again, Lena didn’t hide the way she ogled Kara’s body. “It’s almost blinding how beautiful you are.”

Kara chuckled. “Are you going to ask me if I feel from Heaven next?”

Lena laughed, and it made Kara smile even wider.

“By the way, I’m a reporter,” she said, “since you were asking earlier what I do.”

“A reporter?” Lena asked.

“For CatCo. magazine.”

“I see.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “I usually avoid reporters.”

“Really? Why is that?”

Lena shrugged. “Being in the public eye means that reporters never stop bothering me. You’re probably the first one I’ve had a positive experience with.”

“You consider this a positive experience?”

“Yes. You gave me a chance to talk to you and we’re still sitting here, aren’t we?” Lena smirked again.

Kara narrowed her eyes. “And if I didn’t give you a chance, you would just move on to the next person, right?”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions.”

“I can’t help it. It’s just the reporter in me.”

At that point, Kara was fully turned to her. Lena scooted herself a few inches closer.

“For the record, I wouldn’t have moved on to the next person because you’re the only person I had my eyes set on.” When Kara blushed, Lena smiled triumphantly.

But much to her annoyance, some drunk idiot disturbed their moment as he stumbled sideways into them, spilling some of his drink onto Kara’s cardigan.

Lena shoved him away. “Watch where you’re going!” She looked back at Kara with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Kara groaned as she looked down at her cardigan. She quickly took it off and set it aside. “That’s probably ruined.”

Lena didn’t hear her as she took in the rest of the sleeveless dress. “You look great.”

“Thank you,” Kara muttered as she focused on uselessly dabbing the cardigan with napkins.

Lena stopped her by lightly touching her wrist. “I’d be happy to buy you a new one.”

Kara tossed the napkins to the side. “No, it’s okay. It wasn’t even your fault. It was that,” she spun around in her chair to point through the crowd and shouted, “that jerk!”

Lena laughed and grabbed her by the shoulder to turn her back around. “Sweetheart, don’t worry about it.”

With a defeated sigh, Kara took a harsh swig of her drink. She frowned when she peeked inside the glass to see that it was almost empty.

“Would you like another one?”

“Um…” Lena was already waving the bartender back over. “Sure.” She continued to watch Lena while the other woman spoke with the bartender, completely oblivious to her stare. When Lena turned back to her, Kara said, “So what’s your endgame here?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Humor me, then.”

“Are you just trying to get me to go home with you?”

“Straight to the point?” Lena gave an impressed nod. “Yes, that’s what I’m hoping for.”

“Wow.” A nervous laugh erupted from Kara’s throat while she looked away from Lena’s unwavering eyes. “At least you’re being honest.”

“So,” Lena bit her lip, “what do you think are the chances of that happening?”

“I’d say they’re at about zero percent.”

“Ouch. You sure?”

“Positive.”

“I’m sure we can change that.”

“ _We_ won’t be changing or doing anything.”

“Okay,” Lena said simply.

“Okay?” It was clear that Kara was starting to become more frustrated. “Okay? You’re giving up just like that?”

“You sound disappointed.”

“I’m not—” Kara’s voice took on an awkwardly high pitched tone. “I’m not disappointed! And stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Stop smirking at me!”

“Sorry.” Lena sucked her lips between her teeth as her body shook with silent laughter.

“This isn’t funny!”

Lena cleared her throat and shook her head with a serious expression. “No, of course not.”

Kara groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Nothing is going to happen between you and me.”

“You’ve already said as much.”

“Then why are you still here? You’re just wasting your time.”

“I’m still here because you’re still here. You’re more than welcome to leave.”

“I’m not going to be rude like that.”

“You weren’t too concerned with being rude earlier.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“You know how you could make it up to me?”

“Stop it!”

Lena chuckled. “Okay I’ll stop.”

Kara continued to scowl as she crossed her arms. “You haven’t even asked me if I’m single.”

“Because that doesn’t matter to me,” Lena answered.

“That’s horrible.”

Lena gave a small shrug. “And yet you’re still here. So you must be at least a little intrigued by me.” She smiled at Kara. “I’ve been told I have that effect on people.”

“Oh God,” Kara said with disbelief, “you’re so full of yourself. You think you can just come in here and pick up any person you want—”

“I didn’t choose just anyone.”

“—and think you can impress me by using lame pick-up lines—”

“I _do not_ use lame pick-up lines.”

“—and tell me that you’re rich and you have your own company. And then you expect me to just throw myself at you?”

Lena continued smirking at her. “Well, technically I never said I was rich.”

Kara threw her hands up. “Unbelievable! I have news for you, Ms. Luthor!”

“Please just call me Lena.”

“Just because you’re gorgeous and you have lots of money, that doesn’t mean I’m going to be that easy!”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Kara had slipped up and Lena pounced on it.

“No!”

“That’s what you just said.”

“That’s not the point!” Kara was beyond flustered. Her face was red and she was tripping over her words.

“Kara, you need to calm down. You’re getting a little too worked up.”

“Because you’re driving me crazy!”

“I’m not trying to.”

“Yes you are! That’s all you’ve been doing since you sat down!”

“Well I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not!”

“Then I don’t know what you want me to say!”

“Just stop talking!”

“What—”

“Just stop!”

“You know what? This isn’t worth it.” Lena smoothly hopped out of her seat. “Have a nice night, Ms. Danvers.”

“What?” Kara seemed flabbergasted. “You’re actually leaving?”

“Yes!” Lena grabbed her phone and wallet and turned on her heel.

“Hey!” Kara chased after her. “Get back here!” She pushed her way through dozens of people before she finally caught up to Lena in the middle of the dance floor and grabbed her by the arm, only to nearly walk right into her when the other woman halted to a sudden stop. “You can’t just—”

Lena whirled around. “What?”

“You can’t just… just do that!”

“What exactly am I doing?”

“You’re leaving!”

Lena rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away. “Isn’t that what you wanted? For me to leave you alone?”

“No!”

“ _Oh my God_ , Kara—”

Before Lena could finish, Kara snatched her hand in a death grip and pulled her to the edge of the crowd toward a wall. With impressive strength, she slammed Lena’s back into the wall and pinned her in place.

“I couldn’t make it _that_ easy for you.”

Lena smirked. “So you would’ve gone with me?”

The smirk was effectively wiped off her face when Kara surged forward and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. She left Lena no chance for a protest, not that the other woman wanted to, as she reached her hands up to latch onto the sides of her face before slipping into her soft hair.

Lena’s hands were doing a little exploring of their own. She touched every inch on the surface of Kara’s back as she attempted to bring them impossibly closer.

Neither of them knew how long they had been at it, but their kisses were becoming increasingly more desperate. And Lena needed oxygen, so she broke away from Kara’s lips only to feel them pressed against her neck soon after. The back of her head hit the wall with a thud and only then did she remember that there was hoards of people all around them. Granted, no one was paying them any mind, but it was only a matter of time with the rate they were going.

“Sweetheart,” she husked into Kara’s ear, “I’m not sure if you’re a fan of being watched, but…”

“What?” Kara stopped sucking on Lena’s neck and looked at her with confusion.

Lena smiled and lightly placed her fingers on Kara’s chin, tilting her head to the side. “We’re in a very crowded room,” she reminded her.

“Then let’s get out of here.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Right now.” Kara didn’t want to wait.

“I have the VIP room upstairs reserved for the night.” She grabbed Kara’s hand to go, but Kara stood motionless as she stared at Lena with a bewildered expression.

“You had the entire room saved for yourself?”

“I’m rich, remember?” She pulled Kara a second time with success. They weaved through the crowd until they reached the bottom of a staircase on the other side of the dance floor. A large security guard was blocking its entrance, but stepped aside as soon as he saw Lena approach. She handed him a few hundred dollars in cash and said, “Make sure no one bothers us.”

Kara barely gave him a look of acknowledgment as she was drug by Lena up the stairs. When they reached the top, she saw that it overlooked the entire club. They were still very much visible until Lena started pulling them to one of the couches at the back of the room and out of view. Kara was sure it was a very nice room, but she didn’t care to look around and admire at that moment as she was just so distracted by Lena.

“Just so you know,” Lena said as she pushed Kara onto the couch, “I wasn’t actually going to leave. I was just trying to make you squirm.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Only if you give me a reason to.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Kara challenged as she stared up at her.

“How about by letting me fuck you?”

Kara blushed but still held her gaze. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Lena sucked in a breath, not expecting the bold answer. “I, um—” She had no words.

Kara pulled her down onto her lap and kissed her hard. Lena adjusted so that she was straddling her, holding onto her shoulders for support. Kara began kissing down her neck like she was before, and was soon dragging her lips all across her chest, making Lena glad she chose to wear a low-cut top.

While Kara’s mouth was doing that, her hands wandered down Lena’s sides, and onto her thighs. She stroked them a few times before she went for the button of Lena’s jeans.

Lena lifted herself up slightly to give Kara a hand. Once they were unbuttoned, they only were able to come down a few inches with the position she was in, but a few inches were apparently all they needed.

“Oh,” Lena gasped out when she felt Kara’s hand on her. They started kissing again as Kara’s fingers started to move. Lena’s breathing quickly became ragged and she groaned when Kara went past her underwear.

Kara pulled her lips away from Lena’s to ask, “Is this okay?”

Lena kept her eyes squeezed shut and nodded. “Keep going.”

Her mouth fell open when she felt Kara enter her. She was already embarrassingly turned on, so she knew it was only a matter of time before she’d be driven over the edge.

She went back to kissing Kara to drown out her moans. The blonde held onto her steadily with her free hand as she arched up into her.

“Kara…” Lena whimpered. Kara quickened her pace and in what seemed like an instant, Lena was coming hard with Kara whispering soothingly into her ear. As she came down, her body became slack. She felt Kara pull her hand out of her pants and wrap her arms around her waist. Lena lifted her head up to give her a soft kiss.

After a while, when she was able to think straight again, she pulled back to ask, “Do you think I can get a turn now?” Instead of receiving an answer, she watched Kara crane her neck to look past Lena’s shoulder. She seemed mildly worried.

“No one’s coming up here,” Lena said, pushing a strand of hair out of Kara’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” She moved off of Kara onto the other side of the couch to hold herself up on her knees and fixed her jeans back into place. Then, in one swift move, she grabbed hold of the backs of Kara’s legs and pulled her to lay on her back.

Kara yelped and then looked at Lena with a laugh. “Someone’s eager.”

“You have no idea.” She reached both hands up Kara’s dress and grasped the sides of her underwear. Kara lifted her hips and allowed Lena to slide them up and off her legs before tossing them to the floor.

She let herself fall on top of Kara where they both kissed and grasped at each other desperately. Lena moved her hand down and back up Kara’s dress to reach its destination between her legs. When she finally touched her, Kara’s hands clenched her back tightly and her mouth dropped open. A series of sexy, low moans soon followed and that only motivated Lena to work her fingers in and out faster.

“You enjoying this, sweetheart?” she said softly into Kara’s ear.

Kara nodded, unable to form actual words. Lena smirked and pushed herself up to watch the beautiful blonde beneath her quickly unravel. Her hands were above her head holding onto the arm of the couch while her hips were moving to meet Lena’s thrusts. It was one of the hottest things Lena had ever seen.

The whole scene became even hotter when her name began escaping Kara’s lips as she came undone against her hand. Lena slowed soon after to let Kara ride out the intense waves before pulling away completely and leaning down to kiss her.

When she sat back up, Kara was still panting for air, trying to catch her breath. Lena smirked as she watched her for a moment, clearly satisfied with all that just happened between them.

She then stood up from the couch and kept her back to Kara as she checked her watch. Noticing the time, she bent down and grabbed her phone and wallet that were dropped on the floor at some point. Then, reaching into one of her pockets, she pulled out a ring.

“I do apologize for cutting this short.” She slipped the ring onto her finger. “But I’m married, and I need to be getting back to my life now.”

Without another word, she rushed down the stairs. She then marched through the club and went straight for the exit without looking back.

Once outside, she pulled her phone out and sent a message to her driver, who was luckily just around the corner. She only needed to wait a minute until the sleek black car pulled up in front of her. She let herself in and settled into the backseat.

She kept her phone out to look at the messages she received throughout the night. She had quite a few that were work-related and a couple from the in-laws.

A few minutes passed before the driver spoke up to get her attention, “Are we still waiting on—” The car door suddenly opened before he could finish his sentence.

Lena smiled. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Kara slid in next to her with a matching smile. “Hi.” Once the car started moving, she pressed a few tender kisses to Lena’s lips and then laid her head on her shoulder with a happy sigh. “That was fun.” She was on a high.

Lena chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Yes it was. We’ll have to do it more often.”

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “Maybe next time I can be the one to hit on you?”

“You’re way too adorable for me to resist. And on top of that, I don’t think you’d be able to keep a straight face, but I’d love to watch you try.”

“Hey! I kept a straight face tonight, didn’t I?”

“Barely.” When Kara made a sad face, Lena kissed it away.

“Sorry it took me so long to come out. I had to go get this.” Kara held up the cardigan from earlier.

“I told you I’d buy you another one.”

Kara pouted. “But this is the one you got me for my birthday, remember?”

Lena took it and examined it, wondering if she’d be able to take it to get it cleaned.

“Oh!” Kara said suddenly, “Alex wants to know if we’re still coming over tomorrow.”

“I was just about to text her back,” Lena said.

Kara leaned into her again. “It can wait until later.”

Lena nodded her agreement and wrapped an arm around her wife.

“You know I love you, right?” Kara whispered.

It sounded a bit mischievous, so Lena gave her a sceptic look. “And I love you too.”

“Can we role play again when we get home?” She placed her hand at the top of Lena’s thigh in a sudden movement.

She had her answer when Lena practically jumped out of her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone starts yelling at me, be sure you read the story until the end ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, here's a link to my [tumblr page](http://timetravelingperson.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to chat.


End file.
